Just Another Day
by Lady Starscream
Summary: This is what happens when Jade gets a livejournal. Wanna see what goes on daily inside the Ark? inspired posts on livejournal, and the resulting fancharacter journal and semi RP community, teletraan1. OC-centric
1. Chapter 1

**_Greetings!_** Nov. 9th, 1989, 3pm

Hello, and welcome to my journal. This is the first of what I hope to be many posts about what goes on around the autobot base on a daily basis. Whether it be troublemakers or Decepticons. (and yes, by troublemakers, I mean you, sunstreaker and Sideswipe. anyhow, I'll hopefully be posting daily...)

---------------------------------------------------------

_**hopefull today, hopefull tomorow.**_ November 9th, 1989, 11:52 p.m.

hopefull there's no con attacks, that is.

things have been quiet for a week or so. I don't think it'll last much longer, though. The 'cons usually only wait a couple, three weeks at the most before making trouble again.

On another note of annoyance, remind me to tell Prime to revoke Blaster's music privelages. Oy Vey! can he get any louder!!? honestly, I've got my door shut, and I can still hear his music all the way down the hall. I swear he's gonna go deaf one of these days. anyhow, he and Jazz went to some rock concert, and happened to bring home the live concert tape.

oh.joy.

(headdesk)

there's only so many times you can hear the same power-ballad before it becomes psychological warfare.. hang on. ...

(runs to door and screams TURN THAT SLAGGIN CRAP DOWN!)

to which, Ratchet stick his head out of his door and goes "I second that. And you do _not_ want me to come down there!" ... anyhow, all in all, it's been peacefull...ahem.. I haven't even heard from the lambo twins. (grimaces) Too bad that usually means they're up to something. Ah, well. As long as it's not me. grin

I think that's it for today. Aside from the usual, trailbreaker got stuck in a mud puddle, Hound went offroading and almost had a fuel pump attack when a bug hit his windshield and he thought it was a bird. LOL. poor guy. I'd hate to see what would ever happen if he hit a racoon or something.

well, I think that does it for tonight's entry. more tomorrow from the ark.

Jade, signing out.

1 comment

**autobotshadow:** (grins) Sadly I know how you feel there; I have pesky younger brother, who enjoys football waaaaaayyy to much; to worry about. So cheer up; after all you can always pay em back later, right? -

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I was right. The lambos were up to something.**_ November 10th, 1989, 11:52 a.m

Remember how i said yesterday the twins were up to something?  
and I said I was glad it wasn't me?I was wro-ong! oh sure, it's funny seeing the stinkin jet get freaked out by two hundred red-backed tarantulas in her recharge berth. And yeah, Prowl looks funny with giant spock-ears glued to his audios. (last year at April fools Day)  
But honestly!  
HONESTLY, do they not know how much it HURTS to be superglued to the ceiling by one's WINGS!!!! I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only target, so I'm waiting for the other boot to drop, so to speak.

I'm just wondering if it'll be Prowl this time.BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

I was wrong! looks like I'm not the only one who's annoyed by Jazz and Blaster's music. Oh come on, though. Barbie girl by Aqua!? that's just downright evil, dude. (stifles mad snickers) heh.

hehehehhe BWAHAHAHAHA!!hahahaha! (falls out of chair)

(can hear Jazz yelling "turn it off! turn it off!" and Blaster's going "I'm trying but my stop button's stuck)

ah, the joys of superglue.

hnyahahahaha.

(Ratchet is banging on Blaster's door threatening to reprogram him into something which is drowned out by the music, and Blaster's yelling back his volume control is stuck too.)

Oh, I'm having way too much fun with this. At least misery has company, so to speak. In other words, I'm not the only one that got a prank played on them. and I have a feeling those two are gonna watch their volume next time they play music past bedtime... snicker.

3 comments:

**DarkStatic:** reads and laughs sometimes having resident pranksters makes life so much easier and more fun...never been superglued by my wings before...the feathers do make it difficult shrugs as for the music well I'm glad i can't hear it sometimes I'm thankful I'm still stuck here on cybertron. Well I leave you to enjoy the torment of Barbie Girl shudders I never do understand human music sometimes.

**AutobotJade:  
**hello,  
I was wondering what part of Cybertron you live at.  
(are you bot or con, just out of curiosity)  
just wondering :-) Anyway, it's good to hear comments from other people. Sometimes I think I'm just talking to the computer. it never talks back though. (I think I'd be wierded out if that happenned)  
wait, I live with Cybertronians. what am I saying? (facepalm)  
ah, well. You mentioned you have a brother? hope to hear from you again soon.  
Jade

**DarkStatic:** Hey ya; meh we kinda live here and there, me and my bro travel around a lot, mainly considering that Lil Bluestatic (a right pain in my skid plate sometimes even though I do adore him...kinda) is an engineer; I am an Autobot so no need to fear I'm not exactly trying to find out your deepest darkest secrets (trust me I've had it done to me before and if I as trying I'd be doing such a lousy job that I'd deserve to have my wings cut off). Anyhow I'd be happy to drop in every now and then it does give me something to do when Stats yabbering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**no title** 09:50 am November 11th, 1989

Well, I thought I'd get in a quick post before my patrol. I'll post again later. But I might not have time. I was up kinda late last night cruisin the internet, and finding some of the other Ark's residents' journals. So far, it's turning out to be a pretty nice Saturday morning. I found Compass's journal, among a few others. He's a G.P.S. compass-gizmo. ehrrm... I don't really know exactly what it is, but anyhow, His is at link trinagulator /link

1 comment

**DarkStatic:** Hey there just popping in for a while; haven't had much free time lately...so your not the only ark bot with a journal. Hey good for you lot I kinda have to share with DarkStatic not that she minds but meh I usually only get to post comments rather than actual journal pages. shrugs oops gotta go Stats' just blown himself up...again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**nothing lasts forever**_ 12:42 am November 12th, 1989

even a little peace and lack of cons.

The municipal power plant (thank goodness it was a small one) got attacked today. Soundwave and the seekers. That's it. minor scuffle, no cubes, no humans hurt. Just flying around with three jets on my tail trying to land a missile on my afterburners. nothing out of the ordinary. Glad I decided to go a couple miles off-course while I was out on patrol today. Yeah, I was bored. So Prowl can't nag at me for going off my normal partol route. Nyah.

Spike and Carly have been making plans for thanksgiving. and the Autobots still don't understand why the humans have so many holidays. not that they celebrate many of them anyway. I think spike might be trying to avoid his mother-in-law-to-be, though. he keeps making excuses to hang out here, and help out in the repairshop. Eh, go figure.

Anyway, nothing much else happened. Bluestreak and Trailbreaker got sloshed with the twins, and lost about 3 rounds of Poker. Wheeljack made a new toy that goes 'boom', and it did. Did I mention Ratchet could probably yell and be heard all the way in Portland? sheesh. And I'm no clean-mouth straight-lace myself, but if that voice of his echoes that far with that many swear words, I'd be tempted to keep my kids in the house. now don't get me wrong, though. I'm not complaining.

I'm just trying to keep up with things that are going on around here. Anyhow, his new power whatchyamacalitzer... anyhow, it blew up in a nice poof of black smoke. We had half the Portland fire crew out here thinking it was a forest fire or something. Of course, not that we can't handle that either.

(I think I saw a little dissapointment on Inferno's face when he pulled up, though)

It was mostly smoke, though. One of the power cells exploded. and something else. I dunno what. But anyhow, it was a fairly interesting day.

I guess it never gets dull around here, huh?

1 comment:

**DarkStatic**: hehe don't I know that feeling stretches wings meh my bro blows things up all the time mainly because he's a junior engineer; but hey it's still funny to see him come out covered in black stuff. Heh Ratchets' shouting abilities are ledgendary here on cybertron so I'd hardly be surpirsed. How many festivals do those humans have??? I'm beginning to wonder if they don't just make them up for the sake of it.

Meh the twins again this is where i am ulitmately thankful that my brother is younger than me and not my twin shakes head those two and their repuatations are also quite ledgendary over here.

Ack gotta go Stats just got himself another assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Housework...**_ November 13th, 1989 (0800 hours, 8:00 A.M.) 

Step 1: set up laundry basket in a basketball hoop-esque manner across room.

check.

Step 2: gather up dirty clothes and such-and such.

check.

Step 3: ball up said clothing and shoot hoops with them.

check.

whoops!

(and knock laundry basket over backwards, sending it tumbling down staircase)

drat.

Step 4: re-gather everything and stuff it grumpily back into basket, head to laundromat.

as you can tell, today is a Monday. That means housework. As you've probably figured out by now, I have the ability to become a human. My quarters used to belong to my group (well, they weren't really my group, but anyhow) and have both human and transformer-sized acilities. It was modified out of an old storage bay.  
I need to get this stuff to the laundromat, though (and since Bluestreak seems to so avidly want my company, I might as well ask him.

_**I should have known**_ (0845 hours, 8:45 A.M)

Step 5: avoid Bluestreak yapping about the latest puzzle he completed. Who's idea, was it to make a Transfoirmer-sized puzzle, anyway? remind me to smack. them. simple.

Yeah, okay, so it's a snowy mountainside scene with a little church. I get that. But it's not that gorgeous.

one word, Blue: c. a. m. e. r. a.

heck, give me the time and means, and I'll even kidnap reflector for you. (actually, that'd be kinda fun. just because of the excitement it would cause.)

Anyway, we get to the laundromat, and I'm sitting here wondering how the frag long this is gonna take...

_**later that day... **_(2057 hours, 8:57 P.M)

actually, I should apologize for my earlier comments, in case Bluestreak reads this. I'm sorry, but I get grumpy when I have to do housework. And there's no 'Con attacks today, so I was left to vaccuum, wash dishes, do laundry, and re-organize.  
ugh.

yeah, you'd think a femme would be used to that kind of stuff, huh?

nope. not me.

Anyhow, it's about 8 in the evening.. no, wait... nine. Anyhow, afew cube of high-grade and some good music can change any bad mood.

But I think I'm boring you, so I'll just leave it at this.

good night.

_**Umm... forgot something..eheh ...**_ (2238 hours, 10:38 P.M)

I wanted to say hi to Shadow. It's not very often I get to talk to someone back on Cybertron. I actually forgot what I was going to say, but... oh, yeah. About human holidays. I think it was invented by someone with a poor memory. They basically have 'holidays', were everybody pretty much does nothing all day, to remember certain important days in their history. There's more to it than that, but I'd have to go on the basis of which holiday you want to know about.

basically, thanksgiving is when settlers from another continent landed here in america with practically nothing belonging-wise, and made peace with the natives, who celebrated by having a huge feat. (Don't even ask me to go into the many types of human food, though. sheesh!)

I hope that's some definition of holidays, and what thanksgiving is. (Thanks-giving, dumb name, huh?) but anyhow, I'm not one to mock American history, do I'll just leave it at that.

I'll update tomorrow, I guess.  
later!

1 comment:

**DarkStatic:** hey there yourself sorry to hear about all that; it sounds like a lot of work and tiresome. Bluestreak is well known for his rambling, he's kinda like Bluestatic in that way except Stats usually babbles about technical jargon that no one else (apart from me) understands. It rather quiet up here at the moment not too sure what's going on but meh I guess I'm just a little paranoid from being stuck up here for so long. Heh I'm the stealth warrior so being as lucky as I am I don't have to do things like that though I have plenty of other jobs Stats says I'm a lucky femme; I just tell him to shove off.

Anyhow thanks for the desc about human holidays I managed to pull Stats over to read this as well he says it's wierd and wacky but meh thats what other planets are like right? Yeah Thanks-giving is a dumb name I wonder why humans insist on calling their holidays by strange names; me and static did a little research on some other holidays and quite frankly they're all wierd the only name I get is christmas and that's because I looked up it's meaning. Meh I think I'll leave it at that as well.

Yeah anyhow I gotta go we're being sent to some far off place to fix a generator so I'll be seeing ya (metaphorically) again sometime; keep in touch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**no title** 01:00 am November 15th, 1989

was supposed to be for Tuesday, but I got it in late.. okay, so I'm a little late. this was supposed to be on last night. But I was up getting drunk with Bluestreak and Wheeljack. )

(they played rummy. I drank) Eh. yeah, another boring day. but hey, at lest I'm keeping this thing updated. (or at least trying) heh.

eh... the 'Cons' should be quiet for a while, now that we've put a stop to them once again. Although I wonder where Jazz went? he was supposed to meet us for our card game tonight.

oh well, he'll probably show up sooner or later.  
well,

I guess I've had about as much of Sunny's high-grade as I can, wihtout passing out right here. So I'll see y'all later.

P.S. Shadow, if you ever want to transfer to Earth, we got some really mad parties you can get over-energized in a sparkbeat, if you wanna. The more help we can get down here, also.

eh... I'm rambling. But anyhoe, not much to report here, I guesss.  
sorry. Ugh.

I'd better go get some rest before my patrol tomorrow.  
later.

Jade :-)

1 comment:

DarkStatic: heh Static's way too sensible to let me drink please I transform into a bloomin great big dragon...hehehe he's probably worried I'd set the place alight. Oooh you drank sunstreakers highgrade ouch tis not as potent as sideswipe's but apparantly it still gives you one hell of a kick.

Meh I'll think about it if i can get Stats to agree maybe I'll get myself over there otherwise heh cybertron aint so bad. Well see.

Don't about the rambling we both do that a lot Stats is a whole load of technical jargon and mine at least is slightly understandable. Ack hold on for a sec...

...okay I'm back just had to help Static the generator we were working on just went critical but it's okay now; speaking of work I'd better help before I have one mift brother for the rest of the week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_hi. just checking in_** 11:31 pm November 15th, 1989

(sigh.) still no Jazz. I thought he might've gotten a flat tire or something, and walked home, but stil no sign of him all of today. Aside from that, there really hasn't been much going on.

I just hope what I 'think' has happened hasn't.

but, anyhow, I'd better get some rest now. Early patrol tomorrow morning. (sigh)  
more later.

1 comment

**DarkStatic:** Hey I hope Jazz is alright meh even though I've never met him I've heard he's a nice guy. I guess it is possible and your right I hope so too.

Unlucky you I don't have patrol now since I have to take care of Stats; there aren't that many engineers any more and even though he's not brilliant they do have to make use of him...luckly for me that means I don't have to do patrol.

Anyhow hope Jazz is okay I'd better get going; never a dull moment hey.

----------------------------------------------------

**I'm baaa-aaack!** 03:51 am November 20th, 1989

heya all. sorry I've been gone for the past days. Believe me, you don't wanna know. First it was a plot between Sideswipe, sunstreaker, and myself, involving Red alert and several boxes of old firecrackers, and the poor redhead actually had a short-circuit over in. which led to 24 hours in the can (a.k.a. the brig) It wouldn't have happenned if Ratchet hadn't've thrown such a HUGE hissyfit over it. ugh.

(facepalm)

Anway, Jazz only got a flat tire. And, being the directional genius he is, wound up in Alberta, canada. Yeah. That's where Skyfire found him. He was at least trying to follow one of the roads he knew. It wasn't a highway, or he'd have known he was going the wrong way. LOL.

But anyway, after my (ahem) run-in with the Autobot justice system, I had to help a certain someone (mumblemumblegrumble) clean up the repairbay and reorganize practically everything in sight. Did I mention our CMO is a jerk? okay, okay, so maybe not so much a jerk, but when he's upset about something, he sure lets you know about it.

(headdesk)

I had to listen to him yell for a whole three friggin hours! I'm suprised my audios didn't short-circuit. oh, wait, who would have had to fix them.  
yah. my point exactly. (glares)

anyhoo, I'm back on duty now, and back at my quarters. (ugh. they really need to put up some extra lights around those holding cells. yeesh! it looks like a damnfriggin dungeon if ya ask me)

So, what happenned you ask? well, it wasn't so much that Red Alert has been an absolute (censored) to me the entire time I've been here, calling me a security risk and seven shades of Unicron, being ex-kintari and all, but he just plain gets on my nerves.

and sunstreaker's high-grade wasn't helping AT ALL)

Soooo, I decided to give the little red-headed twit a small, but timely jolt. (grins evilly)

The only problem was that he knew I'm the only one who can turn human at will, and thereby fit through the ventilation shafts above the security office.

and did you know the paranoic git set up security cameras in the STORAGE BAYS!  
how the heck was I supposed to know that. and honestly, he didn't HAVE to trigger the base's alarm and wake everyone up. It would've been fine if he'd just _called_ someone.

like anyone wants to hear the Ark's raging siren at 3 in the morning.

Oh well. Lesson learned.

At least i didn't go down alone. heh. Sunny and Sides tried to pin all the blame on me. heh heh. nuh-uh! Prowl is really good at figuring out who did what. that, and I think he knows by now most of the pranks that go on around here are caused by the Lamborgini twins.

Anyhow, that's what I've been up to, and sorry about neglecting my journal. I had to wait till I got back anyway, stupid security chief. Red would probably imply I'm giving out Ark secrets to others. bleh!

(man, he's so annoying sometimes!)

but, hey, I do understand he does his jobe well, and I give him credit for that. I understand he's only concerned with the security and well-being of everyone in this ship. However.  
does he have to be such an uptight...

whoops! gotta go!

Later!

Jade

1 comment:

**DarkStatic:** Heh sounds like you got in some serious troubble over there meh reminds me of the time stat's used some adheasive on our comanders chair because he'd tried to split us up. Hehehe he didn't try that one again.

Anyhow up here a lot of you ark bots are looked on as almost ledgendary so don't sound surpirsed when I tell you that Red Alert's paranoia is well known.

Meh anyhow glad to hear Jazz is alright too bad I haven't a clue where Canade is but from what you said it seems quite far away meh some guys can't navigate to save their hide.

Anyhow I'd better go I've several gruling reports to write so I'd better get on it.

-Shadow-


	3. Chapter 3

**_morning post_** 07:45 am November 23rd, 1989

well, it's Thanksgiving. but seeing as how it's just another day in the battle against the Decepticons, I have a patrol to run. I'll update later, though.I'm running a little late, or I'd say more. sorry.

1 comment:

**DarkStatic:** Hi ya again .

Isn't it always the way, you think your about to be on time then your late..ah well. Hmm, isn't thanksgiving one of those holdiays you told me about? Meh I know how that feels battling agains 'cons and considering I'm currently in the medbay because of it; 'Static amd I got ambushed on one of our repair runs; hehe if you think I look bad you should have seen the other guys. They wont be up and about any time soon I can tell you that. Anyhow I'd better go before the medic pops by or I'll get yelled at (again).

-Shadow-

-------------------------------------------

**_Thanksgiving entry, sorry it's late._** 02:27 pm November 24th, 2006

Sorry I didn't report in yesterday. It was kind of a whirlwind of activities. First, Prime, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Tracks, and the Lamborginis left for New York City to be a part of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade (a bunch of bands and people march down the road, and they have these things called 'floats' that are big platforms with flowers and stuff, that represent a group, organization, or fictional character that drive along. It's actually a car underneath.)

They also have these huge floating things called baloons, in the shape of various fictional characters. It's really pretty to watch. There's music (like I said, marching bands) and singers, and all sorts of stuff. Well, anyhow, they marched and rolled in the parade, and we got to watch it on Teletraan-1 here at home. Tracks even included his human friend, Raoul. And Spike and Spakplug (our human friends, who help out with repairs) went. You should've seen em, hanging out of Prime's windows, waving to the crowds lining the streets, and Tracks rolling proudly down the street in his Covette alt. mode with Raoul sitting on his roof. )

Anyhow, later yesterday evening, Jazz, Hound, and the Lamboginis (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe) set up a small party, and everyone made a list of 10 or so things they were thankfull for, and I got to read my list in front of everyone )

Then we got plastered. heh.

I thought I might as well put my list on here, so everyone can read what I had to say, and for you guys back on Cybertron, too. Thanksgiving dates back to when the first sttlers reached this continent. They didn't have very much. Just the clothing they were wearing and a few posessions. They made friends with the settlers, and at the first harvest (food, I mean, that was grown that the natives taught them how to grow), they had a huge feast, and included the natives, of course. That was a couple hundred years ago or so, I'm not really sure how long ago ezactly.(I never did well on history. LOL)

Anyhow, humans still celebrate the holiday, every year by getting together with all those related to them, and their friends, and having a huge get-together/feast/party.

We just had a party. heh. But anyhow, here's the 10 things I'm most thankfull for this Thanksgiving:

1. I'm thankfull for a nice, safe, warm ship to stay in. Believe you-me, living in a cave is not fun.

2. I'm thankful for good friends, who stand up for me when times get tough. (And someone's trying to take my head off with a laser rifle.) thanks for watching my back. (glances at Bluestreak, who smiles back)

3. I'm thankful for the plentifull energon here.

Getting over-energized rocks!

Woot!

(a few laughs sound from the crowd.)

4. I'm thankful the Decepticons are all cowards. heh. (imagines the look on Starscream's face when he got a hole shot through his wing while chasing me.) If they weren't... well, I'll just leave it at that. (glances at Prime and remembers the look on Megatron's face when Prime caught him by suprise with a powerfull left hook the other day and sent the Decepticon leader sprawling. heheehee. Guess he didn't see him coming. heheh)

5. I'm thankfull for.. uh... This is turning out to be harder than I tohught it would. (and I'm not saying it, but trying to think around this energon buzz is getting harder, too)

I'm thankfull for good music. And no, I don't mean the Macarena. (cants a grin at Prowl, amidst snickers from the present group, and gets a scowl in reply)

7. I'm thankfull for... ( thinks really hard. Then the proverbial light bulb comes on (the equivalent of getting an idea for you non-humans out there, sorry, I keep forgetting. LOL)

I'm thankfull for the only C.M.O. on the planet who's a miracle worker. (recieves suprised look from Ratchet, grins back) If it weren't for him, some of us wouldn't be sitting here right now. And nobody hardly ever says thank you for your hard work.

So here's to you, Ratchet. Thank you, from all of us. (raises energon cube in toast, the rest of the room follows, and cheers sound. Ratchet just beams and nods back)

Also, I'm thankfull for Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Spike and spakplug, who help him out when thing get tough. (raises cube)

8. heck, I'm thankful for the Autobots in general. Who knows what might have happened had you guys not been here to stop the Decepticons. And you're a great bunch. You throw the best parties. heh. (pauses to sip energon) And if it weren't for you guys, my group would still be living in a cave wondering what all the shouting was about. hehehee (more laughs sound)

Honestly I can't think of any place I'd rather be than here right now.

9. I'm sure eveerybody put this on their thankful-for list, but anyhow, I'm thankful for having a wise and courageous leader. One who isn't intimidated by anything, is allways understanding, no matter what Sideswipe's latest prank may be. (beams.)

"Hey!" Sideswipe proclaims from across the room.

"What!?" Sunstreaker snaps back. "It's true, aft head!"

"Well..." Sideswipe trails off and looks thoughtful.

more laughs.

Anyway, you allways know what to say, no matter how bad things get, and I'm beginning to think you can handle about anything. (Prime raises an optic ridge at that, and Ironhide glances at him with a dubious look.) Anyway, I don't know anyone who can catch Megatron off-gaurd like you did, or even go one-on-one with him in a fistfight and win.

I can't finds the words to say how thankfull we are to have you as our leader. I have the world of respect for you, sir! (salutes. The rest of the room explodes into loud cheers and salutes, and I just beam and nod. Prime nods back, and I can tell he's smiling behind his faceplate)

10. I'm thankfull for the rest of you guys. Even though I may think Prowl's...well, (recieves "yes, what is it?, and it had better not be an insult" expectant look from said 'bot) I'll just leave that part out.. (sips cube.) Anyhow, you come up with some really good strategies and stuff, and as much as some people think you get on their nerves for being so logical, I don't think anyone else could do your job. And..

(starts getting nervous.) uh... Anyway, I don't think we could have gotten this far without you. You're very valuable to this team, (glances around, and say the last part faster) no matter how annoying or cold and logical some people may think you are but I know that's not true but anyhow it's good to have you here and I can't tell you how thankful we are that you're here.

(looks away, and glances at him out of the corner of my optic... Is he smiling?)

heh. yes he is.

(turns back around and salutes, then lifts cube)

okay, I'm done rambling now, on to the party. (more cheers sound, and another round of energon flows)

a couple other people read what they were thankfull for, but I didn't have my laptop computer with me, and I couldn't remember exactly what was said, or how it was said.

I remember Hound saying something about being thankfull they landed on such a beautiful planet. He got some really good holos of the scenery... he trailed off, not wanting to mention he got them to show the people back on Cybertron when they go home. Bluestreak would've gotten all melancholy again, if he had.

He was also thankfull for Prime's guidance and leadership. And for our human friends, Spike and Sparkplug, and Carly. That was right before I started getting to the point of memory loss. I'll have to wait to remember the rest of it. But I'll put it up here when I do. )

I guess that's it for tonight. I'll log on tomorrow and report. I hope everyone has a happy thanksgiving, and even you guys up there on cybertron. Be thankful for what ya got. even the small things. stay positive, and never give up the fight.  
later!

Jade :-)

1 comment:

**DarkStatic:** Hi ya Glad to hear you had a good time; I'm currently writing this from inside the medbay since I'm still stuck here due to a lack of parts. Anyhow that thanksgiving holiday sounds like a good idea and the rest of the guys in the medbay and I just want to tell you lot down there that were thankful that your doing what you can on earth. Even if it isn't going so well on Cybertron it helps us to know that Earth is in good hands.

Ack I'd better go the medic is making his rounds and I sure don't want to get caught especially since I'm 'resting.

-Shadow-

-----------------------------------------------------------

**_(Sigh) bored._** 08:53 am November 28th, 2006

boredboredboredbored.

yes, that's right. Woke up around 7:30 this morning, couldn't go back to sleep. so here I am cruisin the internet until my duty shuft starts at 9:30. (headdesk)  
Not much going on here. Things have gotten a bit boring here since thanksgiving. Although, the next big holiday is Christmas. (sigh) waht is it with humans and holidays? eh, oh well.

Anyways, I guess someone on the command crew decided to go ahead with it, so we're now trying to get decorations set up (only in the rec. room, though. although methinks someone might just sneak a few into the control center. heh.

I've decided to join in the festivities, and join the decoration committee. Prowl is having a hard time understanding the logic of holidays, but someone explained it is a way of humans remembering their history. (most of the4 time. valentines day, sweetest day, mopthers day, fathers day, labor day, secretary's day, yaddda yadda yadda, I have no clue where they came from)

But, that's beside the point.

Gears is moaning and groaning about all the stupid-loking decorations, and Red Alert is having a fit over everything that's brought into the Ark, scanning everything (an I do mean everything (opticroll) Including the tree, which he swears might have a bug in it.

(yeah. right. a bug. I'd like to see an insecticon jump out of that puny spruce tree.)

A few of the crew are setting up a sort of christmas exchange. Everybody makes a list of 10 things they want for Christmas, and they randomly send names to people, and everyone picks two things off the list they want to get for that person. Nobody will know who their gift is from untill Christmas morning, when they open it.

(I suggested they put the card with the giver's name on it inside the package)

In other news, Prowl is on the verge of banning mistletoe. heh. It all started with Sideswipe, who claimed it was a human tradition that is is obligatory for someone to kiss someone else when caught under the mistletoe with them. Prowl, of course, consulted me (being human-turned-transformer)

snicker.

Hey, who am I to ruin his fun? heh.

Anyhow, Spike and Sparkplug aren't here just now, but Prowl intends to ask them about this mistletoe thing. (I hope I can get to them first and give them the heads-up. heh)

As far as decorations go, we have part of the lights up, but they're so dang expensive! who ever heard of $2.50 for 100 lights? and they're not even colored! just plain white! Not to mention, hooking all the ends together (plug cord A into cord B into cord C, and hope the bloody things don't come unplugged when you're hanging them up. And then...

And then there's the thing where one goes out they all go out.

AAARGH!

Brawn squished one of the bulbs accidentally while we were hanging them up over the dispenser units at the back of the rec room.

Entire. String. ruined. Gah!

And we allready had the others hanging up (we were putting up the holders in intervals, so the weight wouldn't make them come unplugged from each other while we were hanging them. So, we had to take out one string, and pull the one next to it to the left, to bridge the space.

Oh no.

The holders on the right broke, sending the entire string of already-hung lights careening to the floor, and all over a now-very-twinkly Brawn.

(Well, at least he was festive. LOL)

Anyway, I'll have to get back to you later on this. Things are getting interesting... er... I suppose.

(anyone know where I can find some mistletoe? the stores seem to not have it this year. Dunno why)

Well, that's it from the Ark! more later!

Jade

9 replies:

**wingedinsecticon: **Hey I resent that...whoops...ah what the heck could be funny to see you autobots running around just because the insecticons can use livejournal. Anyhow just so you know we are no way interested in sabotaging your christmas tree...believe me we did it to the decepticons last year; now that was a christmas. Anyhow pine trees aren't nutritious enough and quite frankly; we don't give a damn about you lot and your earthen holidays so could you please stop bugging us. Really it's not even funny anymore.

Gotta go bye -Kickback-

P.S. Tell red alert we said hi (hehehehehehehehehe)

**autobotjade:** okaaaay. snicker (I'll tell him just because I wanna see the look on his face. heheheh)

(by the way, feel free to stop by anytime. )

all are welcome at my journal, even Decepticons. (just don't tell Optimus I said that. heh)

bye! nice to hear from you!

:-)

**wingedinsecticon:** stumbles what the... ah what the heck don't worry, I won't. mainly because I find it highly unlikely that I'm going to go up to him and go "Hey oppy you know Jade says we can leave comments on her journal" yeah that'll go down like a ton of trillitium. Btw ask the twins if they wouldn't mind being our radio controlled cars for a day, Shrapnel blabbed again and we want to try to settle it with the stunticons.

Btw do you get cable? our T.V just went bust and I really would appreciate it if you could tape some programs on Jetix if you don't mind. thanks...well what do you think we do in our spare time sit around hatching evil plans; please I do have a life thank you very much. Anyhow gotta go meh maybe I'll post her more often life's kinda dull at the moment.. bucket head hasn't had anything for us to do in ages personally I think Shraps made him mift with the last time we tried to take over.  
See ya -Kickback-

**autobotjade:** uhh... yeah. I'll go ask the twins if they want to go race the stnticons. (LOL)

Sorry, I don't get cable, but I _was_ wondering what you guys do in your spare time, other than eat. (no offense.)

I'll have to type up today's activities here at the Ark. Thing get kinda interesting when nothing's happening. Namely because of a cretain red lambogini thinking he's the king of pranks. Is Skywarp like that, too? just wondering. That was what I heard.

(like, I heard he rigged Megatron's armcannon to shoot paintballs, then blamed it on Starscream. Did that really happen?)

just wondering.

ttyl!

(talk to you later)

**wingedinsecticon:** Thanks. Shrap's a right idiot sometimes...still could be fun to watch.

heh we do a lot of stuff in our spare time; sure we eat but meh we have to do something else. So we like to watch earthen T.V. and we play dungeons and dragons...sometimes we eat each others pieces though so it does get irritating.

Heh Sideswipe the king of pranks heh right he's obviously never met Skywarp; ooooh yeah he did do that once it was so funny the rest of the insecticons and I were laughing so hard Shrapnel shorted out the lights and bombshell shot ravage with a cerebro shell. Heh everyone blames everything on the great screaming one; it's a running gag.

Though just between us the whole paintball thing is not where near as funny as megatron being painted compleately neon pink...hehe why do you think nothing's been going on lately (well that and I got pictures). Oh and just so you know one of our fav pranks is putting the cat out (booting ravage out of an airlock).

Anyhow gotta go Bombshell's got some new gadget he wants to test.

See ya

-Kickback-

**autobotjade:** (laughs) hey, could you send me those pics? The guys here would LOVE to see those!

**wingedinsecticon:** would love to but sadly it might be an infringe on consorting with the enemy but meh maybe if i ate it afterwards I might get away with it...since were such miscief makers I might just do it anyway but meh feel free to tell them bucket head can just deny it we can send the photo's later grins Yes the insecticons are greedy, evil and generally nasty but hey we love to have fun too; even if it is making fun of out 'leader.

Btw have you asked the twins yet?

-Kickback-

**autobotjade:** heh. I did. They laughed at me, and sunny said something about my being stupid, to which I said he was afraid. So he said they'd be around. And if they ran into them they could allways call for backup. I'd tell you where they are, but if Ratchet had to fix them and piss and moand I'd find myself in the brig. I will say this much, however. Portland. Central read between the lines.

(slag. note to self: delete this, deny everything. ...later. )

**wingedinsecticon:** Thanks for the tip I think you'll see them later hehe. Ah don't worry about it too much it can get kinda fun; getting in troubble that is. Well we gotta go the race shall be on...well to be truthful it's more of a demoltion derby. hehe

see ya

-Kickback-


	4. Chapter 4

**no title** 07:57 am December 2nd,1989

Good morning. It's about 7:42 a.m. here at the Ark. I woke up this morning with a huge headache, so forgive me if I'm a little... vague this morning.

I don't think I've fully woken up yet. and no, my headache isn't from a hangover. I didn't get the chance to drink last night after a late-night raid on one of the gasoline storage/shipping plants nearby in Washington. I did discover something interesting, though. The Insecticons have livejournals, also. (now, if only I can find out what their journal address is. grin.)

And the Lambo twins also seem to know that. Hmmm... why do I get the feeling they're gonna use that against me later on? I can just hear Sideswipe now. "You help in our latest prank, or we tell Prowl you've been chatting with the Insecticons."

lovely.

Maybe I should just delete that latest bit? I dunno.

I know the twins must have been talking to someone, the way Kickback said the Stunticons mentioned them by name, and wanted to race them... sounds like they've been having street reaces with a couple of them. I wonder which ones?

I know Motormaster would never go for it, unless he got to scrap them afterwards. Dead End, maybe. Breakdown, possibly. Dragstrip, I think would enjoy it. But, who am I to assume things. Mayber I should ask Kickback about that. Then the twins wouldn't be able to blackmail me into helping with their pranks. They're fun, don't get me wrong, I love a good laugh, but the end result when Prowl finds out is usually something between getting a stern lecture (and he can GLARE!, lemme tell you!), and usually spending some time in the brig.

gah.

But, anyway, I've also made friends with a bot on Cybertron, shadow, and her brother, who I can't say where they are, because there's now Decepticons visiting this page, too. But it's really great being able to talk to people on Cybertron, AND Decepticons, too, and not get in trouble over it. I'm so thankfull Blaster and Jazz got me into this livejournal thing! There's so many questions I'd love to ask about what goes on inside the Decepticon forces every day, but never could. Like, yesterday, I found out, Skywarp is a prankster, just like Sideswipe! (glee!) Anyway, I'm having SO much fun with this!

I'm considering getting more of the Ark crew involved in this, maybe start a community where all the Ark-bots can post their stuff. I'm not sure who all would be interested in it, though.

Anyways, I should finish waking up, and head out to see what my duty shift for the week is. The new schedule's probably up, so I should head to the rec. room and see. later!

**12:00 noon** Well, I spoke to some of the guys, and we've decided to start a community here at Livejournal! the place is at: http://community. comments:

**autobotshadow**: Hey ya; I finnally got my own journal!! seem's like a lot's been happening here and I'm finnally being released out of the pit of boredom today! Geeze it sounds like you've been having fun...hmm guess I'll have to join that community of yours hehe have fun now...I think that painkiller whatyoumightcallit is still in my system.

**wingedinsecticon:** hey ya I'm back again; heh if they try to use it against you just tell them that if they get caught by bombshell's cerbroshells he'll have them doing ballerina dances and we'll film it then put it on the internet...or have we already done that?? hmmm anyhow yup the twins race anyone and everyone then again so do the stunticons can't say who though since Motormouth and the stunties would have out internal systems for punching bags and were not that suicidal; but if you read between the lines you'll catch my drift.

Meh we might get our own journal oneday but at the moment we just hack into this one (with the owners permission of course)...

just so you know if Starscream is absent from the next battle it's because Skywarp stuck a 'kick me' sign on his back...currently he's in the medbay with so many dents he can't walk straight...hehehe I made the biggest one (grins).

------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I'm Baaa-aack!_** 08:13 pm December 21st, 1989

Greetings, hello all. Sorry I haven't been on in so long. I've mostly been posting over at the community, teletraan1 where everyone else has been. But also, I haven't posted cause there's been quite a bit of stuff gonig on. I'm not usre when my last post was, but anyway, here's how stuff has gone recently:

First off, Prowl, Jazz, sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and myself went to cybertron to help out some friends (I think I mentioned thast in a previous entry) and brough Shadow, a red-on-black dragon, and her little brother Bluestatic back with us.

You should have seen the look on Spike's face when he saw Shadow. LOL. His eyes were like saucers. heh. I'm sure he'll get used to having her around. She's not the only dragon that's been around. Although Syus is elsewhere right now. (He's a green iridescent dragon)... meaning you can see hints of blue and yellow depending on how the light hits him.

Anyway, Sunstreaker and sideswipe rigged something in Wheeljack's lab to 'go boom'. It was only supposed to create a whole lot of smoke, not an explosion. But in the midst of the big black cloud, 'Jack couldn't see, and knocked over a beaker of flammable liquid. Which _did_ blow up. One of his projects he's been working on for several months was damaged, and he was _none too happy_!

Not to mention Shadow found Tracks hanging upside-down in the main hall by his ankles. (chortle)

He complained non-stop for an hour and a half!! and that was _after _ he was kicked out of the repairbay.

I guess his armor got scuffed.

eyeroll.

I wouldn't be suprised if Sunny was in on that one. he and Tracks have been competing over who's the prettiest for a long time, now.

I'm just waiting for them to stop bickering and wind up falling for each other. They're so much alike, it's not funny. Well, in that aspect, at least.

Anyway, Trailbreaker and Hound went offroading, and tracked mud all over the main corricor. Guess who gets to clean it up? (grin)

That'll teach the Lambos to behave! Mwuhahahaha!

The mayor of New York invited whoever wants to go, to participate in the christmas day parade. I'm thinking about going. Shadow and Bluestatic are going, too. Sunny and Sides wanted to, but I dunno if they'll be able to (shakes head and sighs) really. I can understand Sunstreaker doesn't get involved in Sideswipe's pranks very much, but still, Sides needs to learn how to knock it off sometimes. I mean, honestly, Prime is trying to run an army, not a highschool.

Yeah, rigging the power supply Bluestatic was working on to kinda explode in a giant puff of thick black smoke was funny, except that it scared the slag outta him (he thought it was really going to explode), (btw, sorry Static.), but the pranks get old after a while. Give it a rest, will you? And believe me, we do NOT want another prank war like the last one we had.

Painting Bumblebee in hippie flowers, setting off four cases of firecrackers behind Red alert and I in the security office at 3:30 in the morning, painting Prowl in red polka-dots, reprogramming the energon dispenser to spit out prune juice (although getting Ironhide was absolute hilarity!!! XD Oh, the irony!!! Bwahahaha!)

Not to mention supergluing cat ears and painting whiskers on Wyldkat, filling my own recharge chamber (bedroom) with 200 red-backed tarantulas (I HATE SPIDERS! GAH!)

Anyways, yes, it was funny. But went over the line with hanging Jazz upside down from the Ark's boosters outside till morning. he didn't do anything to anyone.

Point being, knock it off. okay? (or just save it for when Prowl least expects it to happen. ) whistles I didn't say that, I swear! (Oops! I should erase that, I fogot Prowl said he was going to reveiw my journal because I had comments from the insecticons (don't worry, you guys, we're not exchanging information, so you don't have to go. So long as I don't give you any pertinent information, it should be fine)

Anyways, I'm sure Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would help me out with it. I know they don't want Prowl finding out about the street races they've been having. Not to mention on occasion with certain Stunticons.

Anyways, I'm not supposed to be posting here until Prowl looks over this thing, but I though I'd go ahead and post anyways, since he might not get around to it for a while, and if he does get the wrong idea, I'll be in trouble anyway. So there.

I'll post again later. Till then!

Jade :-)

11 comments:

wingedinsecticon: Ooooh I have to come over and see that sometime...well errr maybe not. Oh yeah did I mention that Dragon has some really weird err what the hell do they call themselves...oh never mind they just threaten to get her back all that shesh you think they could be little more layed back about it all.

Hehehe if you think those pranks are old well at least they aren't as dangerous as Skywarp's; he re-programed Lazerbeak to think that he was an actual condor. Man it took them hours to find him only to find he'd built a nest inside the main computer...we very nearly had the base inmplode...

then again I think painting meg's pink was the dumbest thing he did...

or was it getting soundwave drunk? you know I can never really tell.

I am sooo thinking about popping in to visit not only would it cause aboslute chaos but I'd get a laugh out of it too.

Oh and Wildrider said that the twins cheated last time so they challenge them again only this time no riding seekers...wait...the seekers were there? Hehe potential blackmail material here.

Ah who cares Megs doesn't even bother looking on the interent though why i don't know...heh I think the insecticons and stunticons are the only ones who bother...that and I have snapshots of Skywarp's pranks...seriously the only good thing about this war,...besides allowing us to be who we are, is that it kept sideswipe and skywarp from becoming friends.

Anyhow better get going I have a forest to level...opps; oh what the heck.

See ya all

-Kickback

**autobotjade:** heh. yep. Gotta agree with you about the prank thing. I can only think of what mayhem it would cause if they actually colabborated on something... And what was that about the cons trying to get Shadow back?

**anonymous:** wait, did I just say what I think I did? umm... correct me if I'm wrong here but... shadow used to be a DECEPTICON?

I mean... not that it matters now, but did her old teammates are trying to get her back... what did they say to you?

**autobotjade:** sorry about that. that anonymous post was mine. I forgot to log in... I'll have to be more carefull aobut that next time... oops.. :-p

**anonymous:** Hey Kickback, tell the Stunticons they cheat, too! and we wouldn't have had to tackle the seekers if they weren't trying to shoot us off the road!  
annonymous

**wingedinsecticon:** Yeah yeah I'll tell...anyhow eh hem.

from the Stunticons:

Hey for once that wasn't our fault we wanted to get the seekers outta there only they wouldn't listen so we shot them. Besides riding seekers isn't part of the race anyhow. So ner you did cheat too!

And back to me again:

hehe considering everything that's going on I'm really going to have to pay you a visit if only to have a laugh (and to give you a few snapshots)...though I think Shrap might take it the wrong way meh maybe I will maybe I wont; depends.

**autobotshadow:** meh not so much of a 'con I was kinda an experimental piece more mercenary if you'd like; to be honest I was a mercenary pirate hunter and well I didn't know 'Static was still alive I guess I just over did it a bit; I guess I should explain properly.

You see me and 'Static were brought up on an outpost on one of Cybertron's moons one day it got raided and everyone was killed except for me and although I didn't know it at the time Bluestatic. I grew up and I grew up fast I guess the frightening thing is that although I did an awful lot of things i don't regret it...well except for somehow winding up involved in the combiner project...I'm not quite sure how I managed that.

Well as soon as I found out 'Stats was alive I left and well joined the Autobots on cybertron. Meh that's kinda it in a nutshell really.

Heck Kickback tell Darkclaw to go stuff it I want to be left alone and if he touches Bluestatic again I'll rip his wings off!

**anonymous:** the usual spot. midnight. be there. and not the usual spot, the other usual spot, if you get my drift. Be there.

Midnight.

We'll see who's the fastest.

**wingedinsecticon:** from the stunticons:

You bet we'll be there!

And it wont be you

**anonymous:** says you. We'll see who's the fastest. And I don't mean the fastest vocal components either. motor-

Prowl's coming, gotta go!

**wingedinsecticons:** from the stunticons:

haha...yeah right like we spend all our time talking...at least we don't spend half the time trying to look the part rather than being it!

Ack! Motormaster's coming bye!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_** 01:34 pm January 2nd, 1990

Sorry I didn't get anthing posted over the holiday season. I think the end of the year is one of the biggest Terran celebrations. First, there's Christmas on the 25th, and four days later, New Years Eve. Neddless to say, both were giant parties, and Red Alert almost had a coronary at the lack of capable soldiers to fight, and protect the Ark from Decepticons if they should choose to attack. (eyeroll)

Again, the gift echange was a smash hit, although I think some of the better ones were Prime getting Sideswipe's name, and Grimlock getting Red Alert's name.

(cackles and falls out of seat)

hehheheheh... (wipes tears of mirth) But anyhow, i don't remember a lot of who got who what... (okay, so I was kinda sloshed)

But anyway, a good time was had by all. And singing off key christmas carols with skewed lyrics at the top of my lungs was the best part, I think.

And don't laugh! I'm pretty sure I heard you guys singing "Megsy got run over by a reindeer" just as loudly as I was. :-p

Not to mention, Deck the Halls was pretty funny. Although, I'm sure Inferno wasn't amused. LOL And in case anyone didn't hear it, here's the lyrics...

Deck the halls with gasoline

fa la la la la, la la la la,

light a match and watch it gleam

fa la la la la, la la la la,

watch Inferno as he dashes

fa la la la la, la la la la,

aint 'chya glad ya play with matches

fa la la la la, la la la la,

(snickers) and yes, there were several other interesting christmas carols, but I'm not sure I remember them all that well. If anyone remembers, could they post them?

thanks.

Now then, on to the real news.

The christmas parade went well, and yes, Sunny and Sides got to go, as did Tracks.

(Prime finally let Raoul go along) as well as myself, Shadow, Bluestatic, and of course, Jazz. Prime even took a little time to march with us. (grin)

Prowl stayed at the Ark to keep things organised there while Prime was away, heh.

I've never done a parade march before, so it was kinda strange, but hearing the crowd yelling for us was absolutely sweeeet! I even got to carry the flag (heh.) We had one American flag, and an autobot banner on either side of Prime, (Jazz and I) and Prime in the center, Bluestatic and Shadow behind us, and of course the lambos and Tracks were cruising down the street in carmode, Spike was with Sunny, and Sparkplug with Sides.

Later, at the Christmas party, presents were handed out, and ... wait, I think I allready went over this, didn't I?

well, anyways, Shadow got Skyfire a set of star charts, both from our planet and Cybertron, for comparison in star positioning between the two. I think Skyfire's in seventh heaven about now. Hound got an offrading kit from Ratchet (mud tires, and some other stuff so he won't get as damaged or something like that.), umm..

Cosmos got Sunstreaker a year-supply of carwashes at this little wash and wax place out in central, not one of those automated carwashes, but the kind where the humans actually do it by hand (He claims it leaves less streaks on his finish)

Blades got Prowl a new holo-chess game. It's even more difficult than the last one, which is good, because Prowl was starting to win against the computer every other game.

Tracks...well... Wheeljack got his name, and found out about this Corvette magazine, and got him a place as January's centerfold model! He also re-painted his flame decals for him, and gave him a bottle of wax (the really good stuff, like Sunstreaker uses), and some music.

I'll have to see what else everyone got before updating again. The music-video of this year in review was pretty funny, as usual. Of course, it wasn't just stuff that went on around here at the Ark, but aroudn the world, by each month. It was interesting to see what was popular in music, trends, and all the stuff we had forgot happenned earlier this year. There was even a part featuring our two newest warriors! yes, that's a big thing around here. The more 'bots we have to fight Megatron with, the better.

The New Year's countdown started, ended, and I remember leaving the party, but after that... I'll have to get back to you on that.

Anyway, it may be another year in my home-dimension, but it is now officially the year 1990!

woot!

(I guess you could say we partied like it was 1989. harharhar... nevermind, you won't get that... it's just a figure of speech. eheh.)

well, gotta go now. Have patrol in 20 minutes and I need to go find out what my route is.

More later!

Jade

1 comment:

**wingedinsecticon:** Hmm sounds like you had fun; the highlight of our Christams was when Skywarp re-programed Starscream's vocaliser evil grin oh and when Bombshell used his cerebro shells on the constructicons and got them to fix our TV.

Now we have Shrapnel to power it and a VCR to record. Whooot I had a happy christmas...sorta.

Anyhow me and Shrap thought about either visiting you or going on a murderous rampage...we haven't quite decided yet. Shrapnel needs a laugh and Bombshell has a virus so he's stuck at home. Ya know he actually has a stuffed toy to cuddle; it's quite cute actually. takes a snap shot

Still the reason for all this just incase anyone asks is because it's fun to disobey bucket head. grins

Oh and so the lambo's know Motormaster is rather upset with the other Stunticons at the moment to don't expect to see them anytime soon.


End file.
